gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 14: Down and Outback
Episode 14: Down and Outback Premise: The teams have to collect bunnies and fly to New Zealand. Devin has a hard time getting over his break-up and Jacques and Josee sabotage the teams. Challenge: Bag bunnies (whoever catches the albino bunny gets a free pass to the next challenge) and fly airplane to New Zealand Winner(s): Jacques and Josee Eliminated: Lorenzo and Chet, Rock and Spud; for arriving at the chill zone last My Favorite Part: MacArthur and the tractor This episode was pretty good, though I did expect a bit more. Nevertheless, there's a lot of good going for it. I know several people didn't really like the double elimination, but I actually didn't have a problem with it. In fact, it was a real surprise and I think both teams left on a good note. I'm pretty sure many people are happy that Lorenzo and Chet are gone. I really liked that they left on a good note and that they were tight. I also laughed when they rejected the footage about their time on the show and came up with really weird ideas for their reality show. I really liked that gag with the kangaroos attacking them and I find it pretty bizarre that the kangaroo ended up on top of their plane. It really felt like something off of a Looney Tunes cartoon. In fact, this whole episode contains many scenes that are very similar to Looney Tunes cartoons. You also have MacArthur constantly trying to get that "albino bunny" with that tractor and there's also a hilarious explosion and a pretty bad fall into the water. Then, MacArthur realized that the ice dancers were sabotaging her all along. Those scenes also remind me of those great pranks in the TDI episode Are We There, Yeti. Her carrot costume was also hilarious and it was nice seeing Brody stick up to her. Brody had some bizarrely hilarious quotes throughout this episode, like "Here albino, bino, bino," and "It was faking? Bad bunny!" He's one funny bro. Jacques and Josee were pretty entertaining in this episode and it's great to see them doing more villainous deeds. We need more of that on this show! Their evil laughter was also great and I liked the beginning with Josee glaring at the cadets. They also managed to complete the challenge using skill and good sportsmanship! Ennui and Crimson were also great in this episode. I loved Ennui's reaction to Josee being nice to him. I loved how he was like, "Don't pretend to be friendly. It's gross." Also, apparently cute and fluffy animals love him! I thought those scenes were very cute. It was pretty funny how he described them as a happy, hopping wave of famine and death. And I liked their new bunny, Loki. Did I mention how much I love the goths? I'm so happy my friend likes them now. And he still has a burning hatred for the ice dancers. But I digress. Spud was also very enjoyable in this episode, like when he keeps hurting Rock's ankle stupidly and then is like, "I know what's wrong! I don't know what I'm doing!" I liked how he jams to his seven stages of break-up song to an impatient Carrie and his delayed reaction to crashing into the mountain. I also liked how he refused to leave Rock behind, which shows how much of a better friend he is than earlier this season. I'm going to miss the two of them, but I think they left at the right time. I was expecting them to be elimination fodder, but I have to admit that they grew on me. There were also a few other things that I liked, like how shocking the double elimination was and Don displaying the teams talking strategy and Stephanie yelling to Ryan, "Don't talk to me!" There are a few problems that I have with this episode though. This episode made me find Devin much more annoying. He's ten times worse than Trent! Seriously, dude. Break-ups happen. Get over it. As for the challenge, I was expecting more than just bagging bunnies. Come on, it's Australia! You can be so much more creative than this. You can have a surfing challenge. You could have a long trek through the Outback. You can do so much. Even though I liked the comedy associated with the challenge, ignoring the comedy, the challenge is pretty lame. I think it could have been much more creative than this. One final nitpick is that this episode kept me wondering where Bridgette was. Seriously, Geoff mentioned that Bridgette was in Australia in the first episode. And also, Kristin Fairlie is a cast member of this season. You would think that the writers would take advantage of an opportunity to fit Bridgette in as a cameo. I'm pretty mad that the writers didn't take advantage of that opportunity, since Bridgette is a likable character whom we haven't seen in a while and they could've done so much with that cameo. In addition to that, Julie stated that there was a SIGNIFICANT cameo in episode 14. And yeah, apparently she lied to us! This is all I have to say to her:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yAfajTt9x8 BUT....I digress. Despite its flaws, it's still a pretty good episode. Category:Blog posts